semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Terran Crusade
When the Aesir first battled Lucien's forces, a large number of loyal nations answered the call to war to fight in the heroic war. These forces united under the banner of the Grandmaster, the son of an Aesir and a Mortal. The first Grandmaster, simply known as Lumen, united the bickering nations of many planets to fight for the Aesir also. During the final battle at Memory Hill, Lumen sacrificed himself to banish Lucien once more to the Abyss, leaving King Elderthorn Mortis as his heir. After the war, the nations now lived united under Mortis. Despite Lumen's efforts, Lucien's forces still reigned supreme, and to make matters worse, rumor stated he was regrowing in power. Aesir grew in power through the acts of Mortals. Bravery, Loyalty, good will and worship all strengthened the Aesir, however many where now scared of Lucien to such an extent, they feared worship of the Aesir would make them targets. For many this was the case, Undead where known to attack settlements still loyal to the Aesir more, and some even began to worship Lucien so they would be protected from his wrath. Only the most brave and loyal worshiped the Aesir and fought for the people. Because of this, the Terran army attracts many brave and faithful soldiers to serve Mortis in his great Crusade against the dark forces of Lucien. However a darker side does exist within Terra. Known as the Holy Inquisition, the secretive organization was tasked with hunting those who worshiped Lucien. Although this seemed fair to many, countless innocents simply afraid of Lucien worshiped him and they too where also targets of the Inquisition. The Inquisition has been known for its incompetence in the search for Heretics and it's malicious attitude to even those who choose not to worship any. Despite this however, Terra continue to fight the forces of Lucien with great skill, knowing that they may have lost the battle yet they are far from losing the war. Origins The apocalypse left many enraged. People had suffered, and the more the continued to suffer the more the Ignotus fed. it was a time of great evil, a time when even the most noble became tyrannical. The last of the light Angelus, Lumen, was dead. yet it was his last words that truly filled people with wonder. As he strode off to his inevitable doom, he said to the people with him "Fear not Mortal. Father Deus, our father, protects you all. For the will of the light can never be stopped, and my death is only the marker of a new era for your people." It is from these words humanity formed a powerful religion. Humanity had long been a paranoid and controlling race, and so the idea of a just but firm holy light filled them with pride. Many of the Elven priests disagreed with the prediction of Deus and still maintained the belief of the light being not a single entity but an entire energy. However humanity's Terran church grew in popularity over the many wastelands. Entire planets converted into the worship of Deus, enforcing the strict rules of self discipline to keep themselves pure and from the mentality that came to be known as Heresy. The highest within the church's hierarchy was known as Grandmaster Elderthorn Mortis. He raised armies of paladin knights to fight the tainted demons of the darkness, and worked tirelessly to save the people of many Deusian nations. However the people of these nations soon began to see their leaders as weak. The Grandmaster was truly connected to Deus, yet the weak tribe leaders and governments of the planetary states were nothing more than leaders. Countless began to overthrow their governments in the name of Deus and establish Mortis as their true divine leader. Soon, Mortis declared a grand crusade, inviting any nations who were loyal to Deus to fight and die in his name converting others. Soon, Mortis had established a mass nation of strict crusaders and divine knights. Terra was born, and from the ashes of the old world, a powerful religion offering hope to the loyal and misery to the rebellious. Terra's devotion to the divine light is extreme at times, however their methods do work. Terra is one of the few nations who can purify entire regions with ease, and muster up armies of the loyal quickly. Player characters Political relations